lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Thief (Missy)
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Crafty Cat When you defy danger and use your small size to your advantage, take +1. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) * leather armor (1 armor, 1 weight) * 10 coins. * Masterwork dagger (hand, precise, 1 weight) and short sword (close, 1 weight) * 3 throwing daggers (thrown, near, 0 weight) * Healing potion (0 weight) * Adventuring gear (1 weight, 4 charges) * The Nekonomicon (magical, cold, illegible, soul-bound, 0 weight) * Jade sword (chipped, ????, 2 weight) (CURRENTLY DISCARDED) * Dozen scalpels and chisels (precise, masterwork, light, ????, 1 weight) * Unidentified ornate blue cabochon (egg-sized, magical, ornate, ????, 1 weight) (Currently in the book, is weightless) * Stack of doilies! (0 weight) * Unidentified ornate damaged blue cabochon (egg-sized, magical, ornate, damaged, ????, 1 weight) (CURRENTLY DISCARDED IN A STATUE) * A bookcase full of rare books and gold book-ends (Currently in the book, is weightless... Maybe 200 lb total) * How To Make ☿ Look Like Gold (book, alchemy, runic, 1 weight) * Unidentified ornate blue cabochon (egg-sized, magical, ornate, ????, 1 weight) * Silky nightgown (lewd, fancy, 0 weight) * 3 small torches (0 weight) List any moves granted by Gear: * ~ Gear ~ Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Trap Expert * When you spend a moment to survey a dangerous area, roll+DEX. * ✴ On a 10+, hold 3. * ✴ On a 7–9, hold 1. Spend your hold as you walk through the area to ask these questions: * Is there a trap here and if so, what activates it? * What does the trap do when activated? * What else is hidden here? * Tricks of the Trade * When you pick locks or pockets or disable traps, roll+DEX. * ✴ On a 10+, you do it, no problem. * ✴ On a 7–9, you still do it, but the GM will offer you two options between suspicion, danger, or cost. * Backstab * When you attack a surprised or defenseless enemy with a melee weapon, you can choose to deal your damage or roll+DEX. * ✴ On a 10+ Choose two. * ✴ On a 7–9 Choose one. * You don’t get into melee with them * You deal your damage+1d6 * You create an advantage, +1 forward to you or an ally acting on it * Reduce their armor by 1 until they repair it * The Nekonomicon * Your intriguing little journal serves as a portal to a vast, empty expanse. It weighs nothing, and starts with hoard +2. While the pages are open, you and only you can stuff any object that can fit into its pocket dimension. Taking something out is another story. If you have the time, you can always pull out a worthless belonging of your choosing. ** But when you pull out a belonging of value, or a hasty withdrawal, roll+hoard. On a 10+, it's the exact object you sought, add it to your inventory. On a 7-9, it's something similar, or at least useful, the GM knows. Regardless of the outcome, reduce your hoard by 1, even if it's negative. When you stuff your journal with something valuable, increase your hoard by 1. Your hoard can never increase past +4. * Yoinked * Requires: The Nekonomicon * When you reach into your Nekonomicon with an object that doesn't belong to you in mind, roll+DEX. On a 10+, you draw forth that very object, stealing it from its rightful owner. On a 7-9, you draw forth an object that is similar, but not real, and the GM will add a tag to it. Sex Moves * Move * Move Advanced Moves * Stay Out of the Light * When you hide in shadows or darkness, you cannot be detected by any means until you reveal yourself. Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Move (How you got it) * Move (How you got it) Category:Characters